herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hols
' Hols' is one of the twelve lead heroes in Eto Rangers anime series. He was chosen by Princess Aura to become defenders of Mugen. History At the start of the series, Hols and the rest of Eto Rangers entered the race in order to make it to the finish line. Unfortunaltely, the animal heroes are having fun in the race. Suddenly, the darkness arrives to attack the world of Mugen ruled by Princess Aura. When the fun was interrupted, the darkness begins to grow. When Eto Rangers are summoned by Princess Aura. The Animal heroes are ready to save the novel worlds from the Evil-Spirited Monsters. Personality Hols '''is one of the twelve guardians of Mugen, who has cheerful and kind personality. Although, he is happily loyal to his friends in times of having happy fun in novels as well. He is being a kind-hearted one to the rest of the many heroes as well. He became very courageous, determined, and strong to win countless times. During the rest of the adventures, He has a greater sense of truth just like the rest of her friends in times of many troubles and tragedies. She can do all of her duties for the rest of our heroes to fight off against the Forces of Darkness once and for all. Powers and Abilities Hols is Eto Ranger's powerful members in terms of physical strength, being able to lift boulders bigger than him. *Fat Inducement - The user can dramatically increase fatty tissue in the bodies of oneself and/or others. They can accomplish this by either manipulating the bodies of others directly or by other means. Most known users make an addition to or otherwise prepare food in a certain way which makes it abnormally fattening and addictive. *Strength Combat - The user can mix physical strength with close-quarters combat, giving their attacks great force which can potentially kill their opponents. *Horn Protrusion - The user either has or can generate horns on their head or body, which can be used offensively. *Zodiac Physiology -User with this ability either is or can transform into any or certain Astrological Zodiac signs. Most commonly known zodiacs are: **Western Zodiac' is founded on the movements and relative positions of celestial bodies such as the Sun, Moon and planets, which are analyzed by their movement through signs of the zodiac during the year. **'Chinese Zodiac''' relates each year to an animal and its reputed attributes, according to a 12-year cycle in combination of five elements. *Zodiac Empowerment - The user is able to have the powers of zodiac signs. This includes Western Astrology or the Eastern Zodiac. They may draw their power from either their own sign or a compilation of signs. If the latter is true, then one could combine their zodiac abilities to generate stronger effects. Zodiac abilities are at their strongest during the months that they are active; their designated months. Gallery Images Hols (Eto Rangers).jpg Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Animals Category:Revived Category:Merciful Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Humanoid Category:Successful Category:Honorable